Reaver: When Your Evil
by FireGuardian101
Summary: Just a one off really. Love the song, love Reaver   Reaver singing haha! SongFic!


Okay, this is something that I wouldn't think of even trying but when I heard this song it just made me think of Reaver. So I thought OMG! Got to at least try it! So here it is… Reaver: When your evil!…Oh yeah and before I forget…. DISCLAIMER: Song belongs to Voltaire, and the wonderful, Hot, stylish…Ahem… Reaver belongs to Lionhead Studio along with all the other Fable characters.

Reaver: There is no way my dear girl that I am singing in this Catastrophe of a piece d'arte! It would ruin my evil reputation. *Glares* All right fine, but remind me to shoot you afterwards…

* * *

Reaver glanced up at hearing a rather loud bickering that seemed to be coming from inside the workplace. "Hatch! Do be a good boy and find out what's going on out there, would you" he asked his trademark smirk slightly wavering.

"Yes Masta Weaver." Said Barry, getting out of his uncomfortable wooden chair. Heading for the stairs Barry turned around and politely asked "Masta Weaver?" gaining a hum in response he continued "Is somefing bovewing you today?"

A bored look was the reply to the question, then the pale man in question gave an unexpected grin flashing his pearly white teeth "Why yes, Hatch, there most certainly is" reaver answered "My servants just cannot do what they are told." with that Barry got the message and scooted out of the room to find out what the loud voices where discussing. Upon arriving on the factory floor, he noted the lack of people doing their job.

Slowly shortening behind some machinery he overheard the last bit of the conversation.

"We av' to do something 'bout Reaver!" Came a male voice. Surely enough the bickering that could be heard was another round of 'Lets get rid of Reaver' as Barry had named it.

"Yeah!" Agreed the rest of the workers.

"I agree also, but what exactly should we do?" Asked a young woman "Remember the strike a couple of days ago? Reaver got rid of the guy!" Fear started to catch up with the rest of the group as they started to murmur.

The new leader of the pack tried to calm everybody down "Look, I know what happened has scared us-" he was cut off by a clink sound that came from behind him. It was Reaver. His smirk from before had completely vanished Barry noticed, his stance was dangerous.

Reaver was the first to speak "And what my dear child scares you?" His tone was low, full of anger. All the workers had seemed to step a few paces backwards afraid of what he'll do. "Well?".

"U-um, Master Reaver." Stutted the young woman "I-" She closed her mouth at the sudden glare Reaver had shot her way.

"I wasn't talking to you, _dear_!" The last word came out like a sneer, he turned his head again and looked towards the man that looked about thirty, "_Well?" he asked again clearly not amused._

"R-Reaver!" the man shouted "Y-you are not fit to l-lead this w-warehouse!" Fear hung still across his features, all the while Reaver looked bemused.

"Oh, my dear boy, why is that?" A smug grin appeared upon Reaver's lips.

"B-because your E-evil!" This reply caused Reaver to bark a laugh, making the workers in front of him a bit more edgy.

"My boy, you have no idea what being evil is all about, do you?" Reaver asked "Well, I'll gladly show you" He paced himself two steps closer leaning to the mans left ear.

When the devil is too busy,

And death is a bit too much;

The Man took a glance at reaver at the corner of his eye.

They call me by my name you see,

For my special touch.

To the gentlemen I'm miss fortune,

To the ladies I'm Sir Prise;

But call me by any name,

Anyway it's all the same.

Reaver leaned away and then hit his cane on the floor

I'm the Fly in your soup,

I'm the pebble in your shoe;

I'm the pea beneath your bed ,

I'm the bump on every head.

I'm the peal on which you slip,

I'm the pin in every hip;

I'm the thorn in your side,

Makes you wriggle and writhe.

Reaver walked up to one of the women and took her chin in his hand, all the while gaining a glare in return.

And it's so easy when your evil,

This is the life you see;

The devil tips his hat to me.

I do it all because I'm evil,

And I do it all for free;

Your tears are all the pay I need.

Slapping his hand away, she tried to put as much distance away from him as she could. Reaver just grinned darkly in satisfaction and walked over to one of the labouring children leaning forward slightly so as to put weight on his cane.

While there's children to make sad,

While there's candy to be had;

While there's pockets left to pick,

While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs.

I'll be there,

I'll be waiting round the corner;

It's a game I'm glad I'm in it,

Cuz there's one born every minute.

Barry for the while was watching Reaver with interest as he made his way around the machinery, all the while listening to the words that were coming from his mouth. At this point, Barry thought it would be quite hard to look at his Master the same way ever again.

And it's so easy when your evil,

This is the life you see;

The devil tips his hat to me.

I do it all because I'm evil,

And I do it all for free;

Your tears are all the pay I need.

Reaver by now was up on the stairway, leaning on the rail, his face mimicked that of a sly Cheshire cat.

I pledge my allegiance to all things dark,

And I promise on my damned soul;

To do as I am told.

Lord Beelzebub has never seen,

A soldier quite like me;

Not only does his job but does it happily.

Without anybody realising, Reaver suddenly appeared behind Barry startling most of the workers. Barry himself didn't do as much as flinch, but was surprised all the same. Reaver had now put one arm on Barry's shoulder whilst putting pretence interest in his nails.

I'm the fear that keeps you wake,

I'm the shadow on the wall;

I'm the monsters they become,

I'm the nightmare in your skull.

I'm the dagger in your back,

An extra turn upon the rack;

I'm the quivering of your heart,

A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

After patting Barry on his chest, Reaver let go and walked over to one of the machines and smacked his cane on the metal casing. He lifted his other arm and clenched his fist, dark grin still firmly in place shadows seemed to move in his eyes as they held the look of death.

And it's so easy when your evil,

This is the life you see;

The devil tips his hat to me.

I do it all because I'm evil,

And I do it all for free;

Your tears are all the pay I need.

And I do it all for free;

Your tears are all the pay I need.

He slowly moved towards the banister, his grin slowly leaving its place and a frown started to take over his features. Leaning on the cold brass, Reaver leant all of his weight on the metal causing his body to appear slumped.

And it's so lonely when your evil,

What I'd do to see a smile;

Even for a little while.

And no-one loves you when your evil,

Reaver startled the whole building as the dark grin quickly appeared and he turned towards the man with his trusty Dragonstomper .48 pointed ready to kill.

I'm lying through my teeth;

Your tears are all the company that I need.

At this, Reaver pulled the trigger, and screams filled the industry. "That is what happens… when your evil" he commented to the now un-moving corpse. He then put the Dragonstomper .48 back into it's holster.

With that Reaver smirked and walked away leaving the rest of the factory quivering behind the machinery.

* * *

Reaver: well, I must say, my dear that turned out rather better that what I expected from you….Hello?…. Oh never mind, please read and review my fellow readers, I do hope to see you once more tatty- bye. *Pulls out Dragonstompper* Now, where did she go?


End file.
